villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Helga Katrina Sinclair
Lieutenant Helga Katrina Sinclair (1884 - 1914) is the secondary antagonist of Disney's 41st full-length animated feature film Atlantis: The Lost Empire. She is the (former) right-hand woman of Commander Lyle Tiberius Rourke. She was voiced by , who also played the Fairy Godmother in the Shrek 2 videogame. Personality While being clever and loyal, Helga is cunning and manipulative. She is a powerful and intellectual master at manipulating others to do her will, using her sharp tongue and good looks. She is also an energetic, aggressive and belligerent fighter who embraces her anger, sarcasm, and greed when she feels she has to get physical. Despite all of this, she appears to have a sympathetic and charming side, as she is suspicious and reluctant (even though she goes through with it) to attempt genocide, and will turn against those she feels have betrayed her. Biography Discovering Atlantis Helga first appeared in the apartment of Milo James Thatch (the protagonist of the film), where she introduces herself to him and announced that her employer Preston Whitmore (who is a close friend of Milo's grandfather Thaddeus) is funding an expedition to find the lost city of Atlantis and that he wants Milo to be a part of. Sensing this as an opportunity to prove his claims about Atlantis true to the public, Milo happily accepts the proposition, though Helga seems to have little faith in him in deciphering the Atlantean language. During the journey, Helga is seen aiding her boss and the team into going through the underwater tunnels per Milo's directions from the Shepherd's Journal, eventually locating the lost city in an underground bubble. Upon entering the city with Rourke and the team, Helga took note to see how happy Milo is due to the successful discovery; even commenting to Rourke that Milo is actually having a good time. True Colors However, it turns out that Helga herself is aware of the existence of a powerful crystal called the Heart of Atlantis and that she, Rourke and their soldiers are planning to steal it to make themselves rich. Despite her greedy and treacherous nature, Helga becomes remorseful when she discovered they were going to steal from an ancient yet living civilization and showed some concern over it, though this did not stop her from going along with the plan. To that end, Helga held the Atlantean princess Kida hostage to force her father, the Atlantean King Kashekim Nedakh, into revealing the location of the crystal chamber, which is beneath the throne room. Upon seeing Kida being infused with the crystal, Helga became surprised of what just happened, though this still doesn't stop her from proceeding with the plan as she helps Rourke and his men activate a blimp to transport the crystal back to the surface so that they can sell it. However, Milo and the crew refuse to let this happen as it will leave Atlantis vulnerable to danger, so they teamed up with the Atlantean warriors to fire up fish-mobiles and stop Rourke and his men at all costs. Death During the battle as the heroes take down the soldiers, Helga uses her pistol to shoot back against the heroes. However, Milo crashes his flying stone fish into the blimp, causing it to descend further. To lighten the load on the balloon, Rourke betrays Helga by attempting to throw her off, but she glides back and beats him up, berating Rourke for his treachery. However, Rourke quickly overpowers her and successfully throws her out, where she hits the base of the volcano while Rourke taunts her by saying that it is nothing personal. Fatally wounded by the fall and realizing the folly of Rourke's greed, Helga uses the last of her strength to fire a flare gun at the blimp while repeating the same words that Rourke said to her, causing it to descend rapidly further. This allows Milo to defeat Rourke by crystallizing and shredding him to pieces with the blimp's propellers and return the crystal to save Atlantis from an imminent volcanic explosion. It is unknown whether Helga died afterwards from her fall or if she was killed when the destructive volcano erupted, leaving her fate unknown. In the end, the crew return back to the surface while Milo stays behind in Atlantis to help rebuild its former glory, and they (along with Mr. Whitmore) form a cover story to keep the existence of Atlantis as a secret, describing Helga's fate as that she went missing in action. Quotes }} Trivia *Though she chose to accompany Rourke when he left with the Heart Of Atlantis, she had second thoughts about stealing from Atlantis when it became apparent that the Atlanteans were not extinct and that their city was still thriving. **Along with Rourke's betrayal, this has led to several fan theories that Helga changed her ways and joined the Atlanteans during the film's climax. Some even go so far as to suggest that she not only survived her fall from the balloon but was pardoned by and joined the Atlantean society. The Disney Wiki even states this in the article for the character, though there is no canonical evidence for this. *The late and were both considered for the role of Helga. Murphy also voiced Gloria from Happy Feet. Navigation Category:Female Category:Mercenaries Category:Right-Hand Category:Fighters Category:Greedy Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Betrayed Category:Neutral Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Opportunists Category:Military Category:Wrathful Category:Sadists Category:Traitor Category:Pawns Category:Minion Category:Scapegoat Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Terrorists Category:Blackmailers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mongers Category:Vengeful Category:Honorable Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Successful Category:Criminals Category:Enforcer Category:Suicidal Category:Liars Category:Conspirators Category:Oppressors Category:Deal Makers Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Warlords Category:Thugs Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Misandrists Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Martial Artists